Sakura's Valentine
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: first person from Sakura on her Valentine's Day plans
1. Chapter 1

It's two days before Valentine's Day. A light snow covers some of the grass. The village is absorbed in its daily activities. I'm inside my house staring at a cookbook.

I am Haruno Sakura. I'm a kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm lucky I happen to not have any missions right now. If I did have a mission, I wouldn't be in the kitchen making chocolates. When I finish these chocolates, I will give them to Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha Sasuke is the heir to the massacred Uchiha clan and one of my teammates. He's so cool. He has black hair and gray eyes. His hair is slicked straight back except the front portions. The front part frames his face. Not only is he handsome, Sasuke-kun is also a genius ninja. He knows several advanced jutsu and has inherited the legendary Sharingan. No one holds a candle to my Sasuke-kun.

There's only one problem with my plans to give my crush these homemade chocolates. Probably every girl in the village will be giving Sasuke-kun chocolates. So I have to think of a way to catch his eye with my chocolates. Especially since I know Ino will be giving him chocolates.

Ino used to be my best friend. But then I saw Sasuke-kun and well, Ino and I drifted apart. We stopped being friends and became rivals over a boy. I knew Ino had liked him first and so at first I tried to stop liking him but…I just couldn't do it. I knew Ino had dibs and she was prettier and more outgoing. I knew she had a better chance than I did with Sasuke-kun. I knew all this and yet I couldn't stop loving him. I still can't. So now my best friend is my rival and I have to best her.

So I'm making chocolates for Sasuke-kun in hopes he will confess his love for me. I stir my melting chocolate and sigh. I doubt he will though. After all, when we were assigned to the same team, he called me annoying. I try to tell myself that since we've worked together he doesn't believe that anymore but…I can still hear him saying it. I pass a rough hand across my eyes, dashing away the tears pooling in them. I can't cry now or I'll ruin my chocolates. I carefully pour the molten chocolate into some molds and wash the dishes.

I go to bed that night telling myself he doesn't think I'm annoying anymore but I can't help but worry. But this time I let myself cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. The snow has disappeared from the ground except in the secluded places that no one can see. The village goes on with its business just as it has for as long as I can remember.

I carefully wrap my chocolates in red tissue paper. Red like the color of Sasuke-kun's Sharingan. I hope he likes them. Maybe this year, I'll be lucky.

"Sakura, there's someone here to see you," my mother calls.

"Coming!" I reply and stand. I walk downstairs and into our living room only to see Ino there.

"What do you want, Ino pig?" I ask harshly, hoping she doesn't realize that I'm afraid. Ino always makes me feel like I'm still that sobbing girl. The one who need Ino to help her.

"I just came over to tell you that you'll never stand a chance against my chocolates, Billboard Brow," Ino says. "Sasuke-kun could never like you. You're not cute enough."

"Says the pig," I spit back.

"See you tomorrow!" Ino waves as she walks out.

After she's gone, I allow my worry to show. What if she's right? What if I don't have a chance with Sasuke-kun? Because what guy would want me when there are girls like Ino around?

I walk back upstairs and continue to wrap my chocolates. I don't allow myself to cry until I'm in bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the big day. The day I've been awaiting with dread and excitement. I walk down our village's simple streets to Sasuke-kun's house. I stand nervously by the door for a second then shake my head. I can't go back now. I knock on the door. I hope it sounds bolder than I feel.

Sasuke-kun opens it, wearing his typical blue shirt and white shorts. "Oh, it's you, Sakura," he says. "What do you want?"

"Umm, I, uh, I—I want to give you these!" I shove the chocolates towards him.

"All right. Is that it?" he asks as he takes them.

"Y-y-yeah," I stammer out. "See you later!"

"You're giving chocolates to Naruto, too, right?" Sasuke-kun calls after me.

I pause and look back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're giving them to the entire squad right?" Sasuke-kun clarifies.

I keep the disappointment from my face. He didn't realize what I was trying to say with the chocolates. "Of course," I reply confidently. Even though I didn't make them for Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei. But I had some extras at home. I could wrap them up quickly and give them to Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei.

"Out of my way, Forehead," Ino shoves me out of her way and runs to Sasuke-kun. "I made these chocolates just for you, Sasuke-kun. I hope you like them." I see her simpering and glare at her. Sasuke-kun just takes her chocolates too and then shuts the door.

I can't help but smile at her obvious rejection. Even if he had rejected me too, at least he hadn't accepted Ino. I still had a chance. I run home with renewed energy. There was always next year.

I wrap the extra chocolate and give it to Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun is overjoyed until he finds out I gave Sasuke-kun chocolates too. Then he walks away, sulking. Sensei was hard to find but he was by the monument as always. He thanked me for my thoughtfulness.

I go to bed and smile. Even though Sasuke-kun didn't accept my feelings, at least he hadn't told to leave him alone or to never make him chocolates next year.


End file.
